A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention is a new and improved game apparatus and in particular to a game having a rotatable platform onto which playing pieces are deposited.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Games that are presently popular are those that involve competition between two or more players and require a certain skill for playing the game such as eye-hand coordination. Many games of this type are fast moving and require eye-hand coordination and therefore help develop the player's coordination and serve both as a source of amusement and to assist in the development of the player's skill.
It is desirable that a game of this type be simple in operation requiring a minimum of moving parts but be sufficiently difficult to play so as to require or develop a degree of skill such that the game does not become boring to the player and yet present a challenge to the player or players.